


I'm Fine

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Resilience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick notices something is off about David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 25: Restilient
> 
> I had a hard time with this fic. I wrote two other ficlets but they seemed too dark and not fluffy enough so I threw together this drabble.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” David looked unusually tired as he walked into the Rose Apothecary a week before they opened, wearing a leather jacket instead of his usual sweater.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine." 

It wasn't nothing. Patrick noticed that David's eyes were puffy like he'd had a rough night. He didn't want to pry and knew David would be back to himself before long. He was resilient, that was one of the first things Patrick had noticed about him.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Patrick was right, when he returned to the shop with their drinks David looked better. 

"Thanks, Patrick."

"Any time."


End file.
